


Reckless - Strange!Daughter x Peter Parker

by Wallowinginthewoods



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: It's tough enough being a teenager without throwing in a cute boy from school and an overprotective dad.





	Reckless - Strange!Daughter x Peter Parker

You hated it but your father insisted. You didn't need to go to school, he'd already taught you so much and could continue to but he thought it was necessary for you to start high school and make friends your own age. God you really hated him sometimes.

I mean you were a wizard for Christ sake, how much could a school really give you? You'd never even stepped foot in one your whole life, your father, Stephen Strange, had raised you alone and been the only teacher you ever needed. You knew plenty in the fields of language, science and maths, and your father had trained you to control your powers masterfully...you highly doubted a stupid school could teach you anyone more than he already had. But now you were 16, and your father had decided after the subject of you not actually having any friends around your age, that you would be going, no argument. At least you didn't have to do the full four years, you thought, desperate to find any silver lining to the situation.

"Dad I just-" You protested for the hundredth time as you finished your breakfast on the morning of the dreaded day.

"We've talked about this, Y/n. You can't stay home your whole life..you need to branch out, build social skills, make friends." Your father cut you off, repeating the same thing he'd told you every time you'd begged him not to go.

"I have social skills!" You snapped back at him. You weren't exactly the most extroverted person so you didn't often push yourself into social situations but when you did you dealt fine. Your dad did have a point about friends though; You spent most of your days learning, reading or training with your magic. You hadn't found a way to introduce friends into your life yet, and you weren't sure how a busy school filled with people who already knew one another would help that.

To be honest, you were scared. Terrified of what the students would think of you. You were...odd. You kept inside your head mostly and you weren't great at making friends, clearly. Growing up you were surrounded by people who had to love you. Your father, for instance. But these people, your peers, you meant nothing to them, there was no requirement for them to like you at all. That terrified you.

You knew your dad was ranting about school and all it's benefits but your mind was buzzing far too loud for you to hear any points he was making. There was a humming in your ears, this always happened when you got overwhelmed but you'd never told anyone. It grew louder as thoughts clogged your mind and your eyes glazed over.

You looked up at your father, he stood so confidently, so sure this was best for you. What if you failed? All he wanted was for you to make friends, what if that was the one thing you couldn't do?

"What if they don't like me?"

The school was bustling with students and you were already regretting ever stepping through its doors. After your question at breakfast you'd hurried out. You weren't one to share deep conversations and feelings with your father, and as soon as he began to reassure you, you regretted ever voicing your concerns. You were fine, you would be fine.

Chemistry. You just had to find your way to chemistry..then a few other classes then lunch...but not even lunch posed the possibility of peace, the idea of a loud, hive-like cafeteria was barely a picturesque safe haven. Maybe you could slip away. Maybe before anyone even noticed you, you could turn right around and leave. You'd spend the day at central park reading, undisturbed, and then by 3.30 you would return home..If the school hadn't rung your dad you could form an elaborate imaginary day to reassure him you were thriving in your new surroundings. You could spend school hours exploring the parts of the city you were yet to see..maybe your father would never find out? It's all be brilliantly curated, and you'd never have to face the peers you so feared-

"Hey!" A bubbly tall girl around your age broke your train of hopeful escape. "I'm Liz, you must be the new student."

You nodded slightly, panicking internally as you saw your scheme slip away from the realm of reality. The girl didn't seem to notice, thank god, and continued to welcome you wholeheartedly.

"The principal has asked me to show you to your first class, chemistry right?" You nodded again. "Fab! Follow me."

She chatted chipperly all the way to the science block where she eventually dropped you off. You didn't let her positivity way you..chances were the second she left you she'd run to her friends and tell them all about her dreadful morning showing the weird new girl around.

Chemistry. You just had to walk in. You knew chemistry. It'd be fine.

You pushed open the door the room Liz had showed you and walked inside. There were a few other people already sitting behind tall tables, the bell was yet to ring thankfully. You made your way over to the back of the room on unsteady legs and sat on the furthest stool. You unzipped your backpack, suddenly questioning what you needed. You peered at the other students desks and copied, quickly dropping your bag to your feet.

The lighting was unnatural and only peaked your panicked state. You took a deep breath in a focused on in all being over. Maybe you couldn't do it. You'd bee so caught up with the fear of everyone despising you but what of school itself was too much. Oh god what if you had a panic attack in front of everyone..

Breathe.

The bell rang and the buzz of students filled the room as all the seats around you were taken by groups of friends chatting happily. Everyone sat with the people they knew, leaving the last two seats beside you. You swept your pen across paper as you distracted yourself from the noise around you. Soon the teacher walked in, followed by two boys hurrying into the class room. The first one scanned the room and saw your table, quickly making his way over and sitting beside you, his friend following.

He was cute you had to admit. He had short brown hair that curled slightly at its tips and you had to admire how sweet he looked trying to cover his laugh as the teacher told him and his friend to be quiet. Soon the class started and you torn your focus from the boy beside you to the teacher up front.

You mostly learnt things you'd already covered with your dad, making your dread the rest of your day if it was all going to be sitting around pretending to listen. Chemistry was almost over though and your teacher was assigning partners for a project you were supposed to work on over the next week, you weren't sure how you were going to get out of it..hopefully you'd get somebody dumb and you could just complete the project by yourself.

"Miss Strange." Your head peaked up from the page in your book as the teacher called your name. Oh god,oh god,oh god. "Being new is no excuse to not focus, now, did you hear who your partner is?"

"No..sorry miss" You replied, nobody was looking, they didn't seem to care thankfully. Maybe this was just a regular occurrence.

"Peter Parker." The teacher told you, turning back to the list on her desk to announce other partners. The boy seated next to you looked over to face you, he had a small polite smile on his face.

"Hey..I'm-um I'm Peter." He explained as he awkwardly held his hand out for you to shake. You shook it and smiled back. Unfortunately he seemed to actually know what he was doing in the lesson so you'd probably have to actually work together on it.

"Hi..I'm Y/n"

Once the teacher had worked her way through her list she told you all you were to start working on the project straight after school as she needed it back as soon as possible. You sighed, there was no delaying this.

"Uh I have the internship." You heard Peter mumble to his friend. "Mr Stark's always going on about prioritising school though...I guess it'll be fine." You recognised that name but you couldn't quite place it in your mind. Before you could think anymore about it, the class started packing their things away the Peter turned to you.

"We can start it at mine if you want?" You nodded quickly, eager to get to your next class early and hide at the back. "Here-uh..here's my number..just meet me outside after school?"

"See you then." You smiled, sweeping your backpack over your shoulder and making your way through the crowded classroom and into the hall. How did you feel...were you actually..excited?

The rest of the school day went more or less the same. Classes weren't hard and you found your mind drifting to your post school plans. It'd probably be terribly awkward in reality and you were just lying to yourself and romanticising it but you were looking forwards to studying with Peter. He hadn't openly proclaimed he hate for you and he actually seemed pretty smart. Maybe you wouldn't return to your father bawling and begging to never return to the cruel school world after all.

The final bell rang and soon you were leaning against a wall outside the school, waiting for Peter. There was a mysterious, fancy looking car a little way down the road across from the school, you wandered you could be rich enough to own a car like that but still send their kid to a public school..it seemed odd.

"Hey!" Peter smiled as he bounded over to you, a blush quickly erupting on his cheeks as you turned and looked at him, puzzled by how happy he seemed. His eyes darted past you for a second and his eyes quickly widened. "Oh shit- will you excuse me for a sec..sorry!"

To your surprise Peter quickly ran over to the mysterious car you had just been questioning and as he approached the drivers window wound down. He spoke with the driver for a short moment before the driver looked behind him and beckoned you over. You were confused, but trying to avoid as much embarrassment as you could, followed Peter and came up beside the car.

"Sorry Y/n..I have an internship..thingy and my aunt's out of town at the moment so I'm staying with my boss because-" Peter started to explain, stumbling over his words before the driver cut him off.

"Stop rambling Peter. Tony didn't want you getting the bus so he sent me, just get in so we can get back to the tower before traffic is even worse." The tower? What kind of double princess life was Peter living, and was it normal for bosses to house interns..?

"Uh-Um okay if-Y/n is that okay?" Peter asked. You nodded, smiling politely again. Why couldn't your first day just be normal.

Soon you were sat in the back of said fancy car with Peter on your way to this tower. As the driver, who had introduced himself now as Happy Hogan, drove, you started to put two and two together. That name from earlier, Stark, and the fancy car..the tower. Surely Peters internship couldn't be with Tony Stark..could it? From what you'd gathered, he was smart enough to get an internship with the billionaire..but you couldn't believe the man would be let you study in his offices. You must just be guessing wrong.

You chatted a little with Peter before the car came to a stop. He asked you where you'd gone before coming to his school and you explained that your father had home schooled you himself which he seemed to be impressed by. You conversation died down as the car stopped though and as you thanked the driver and stepped out into the street you couldn't help but gasp.

You were right.

You were right and now you were about to step into the Avengers tower.

\- - -

You were sitting at a big, fancy, wooden table across from Peter as you both worked on your chemistry project together. After Happy had dropped you off at the tower, Peter had led of to an elevator and up several floors to one that looked less like an office and more like a living space, but you doubted you would just be allowed into the Avengers home so you ignored your suspicions. All the staff you passed seemed to know Peter which was a bit odd considering he'd told you he was just an intern..this whole situation was a bit odd but you just focused on the project and tried not to think to much about the suspicious things surrounding the situation.

"How did you get so smart from your dad home schooling you?" Peter laughed, not believing you when you told him you'd already moved on to college level science tech.

"He's a clever man, I guess." You smiled back, hanging out with Peter had actually been pretty cool once you'd relaxed a bit. You were right, he was really smart, and funny to. You were actually disappointed at how fast you were getting through your project, you were enjoying your time in the tower..with Peter.

"I know but you now everything!" The boy exclaimed. "How did he manage to teach you so much-" Peters questions were cut off as a voice called from behind you.

"Pete you're back." You turned to see a man on the short side walk up to the two of you, his face was eerily familiar to you but like so much from that day, you just couldn't place it. "And you must be..study buddy."

The man chuckled to himself, and when you missed the beat to introduced yourself, he turned to Peter.

"Oh-this is Y/n, we're working on a project for chem class." Peter explained to the man you were yet to identify.

"Coolio..I'm Tony." He smiled at you and held his hand out, you shook it, hiding the shocked expression that flashed your features momentarily. "I'm kinda the boss 'round here so if you need any, just call." The man smiled at the two of you for a second before turning to Peter. "You should have friend 'round more often Pete..I'll be in the lab so just give Friday a shout for me."

With that, he was gone. You stared at Peter, your eyes wide. You'd only met him that morning but you felt like old friend, like you could be yourself around him. He rolled his eyes as you kept staring.

"Your boss..Tony Stark..just lets you live with him? And want you to have friends 'round more often..oh my god and he calls you Pete!"You questioned him, laughing slightly as a grin broke onto his face.

"He's just very...friendly..is all." He tried to excuse the scene that you'd both sat through.

"Okay Peter. I know we've only known each other a little while..but if you're Tony Starks secret son, you can tell me." You mocked a serious tone but burst into laughter as he glared at you, tossing a highlighter at you head.

"I am not his secret son..shut uP!" He groaned, laughing with you. Maybe you had this whole friend thing down.

\- - -

The first thing you heard as you walked in the door after Happy dropped you home was your fathers voice.

"Oh so my daughter isn't dead then."

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry." You rushed towards him, quickly spewing your explanation at him. "I had to work on a project with this boy in my chem class and you'll never believe where he lives! Avengers freaking tower! He interns for Tony Stark and they're really close and I met him and I'm so sorry I meant to call you if I was going to be late but we got caught up with work and-"

"Tony Stark? You're telling me that instead of returning home safely to me, your father, you were with the man with numerous connections to secret agents and associations who, if they found out your abilities, would take you from me instantly." He snapped. You shut up quickly, scared by his loud voice and clear anger. "I thought you were smart. I thought you understood how careful we have to be. If people like Tony Stark find out about us..well I don't think I need to explain to you how dangerous that could be..or do I?"

You looked away from him, cluchting your backpack in you hand as you stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry..I was careful-they don't know anything-" You mumbled.

"How do you now that? How do you now he didn't notice you were a wizard and is plotting something right now? Huh?" He shouted, making you jump, he was hardly ever mad like this. He was a fiercely protective father though and when danger did occur, his reactions were often over the top. "I don't want you seeing that boy again."

"Peter isn't dangerous dad!" You protested, looking up at him now.

"I don't care. You were reckless, you walked into the lions mouth. Tell your teacher you can't work on your project anymore and don't speak to him again." You glared at the man you once admired, how could he be so irrational? You knew that it would be dangerous for high up people to find out about you but Tony Stark wasn't going to..you wouldn't let any government association snatch you up. "Y/n?"

"Fine." You grumbled and stormed away from him, up to you bedroom. You had no intention of walking about from your newly built friendship with the Parker boy, your father wasn't thinking, you knew what was dangerous, and Peter wasn't.

\- - -

The next morning as you were getting ready for school your phone chimed, notifying you of a text from Peter...

Peter Parker:

Hey, Idk if you've heard yet but there was some kind of fire scare at school and we've got the day off. Wanna come over and finish the project?

You smiled down at your phone as you sat up in bed, quickly typing a response.

I'll be over in an hour

You quickly emptied your backpack and just slipped the things you'd need to work on you project inside. You tugged your shoes onto your feet and bounded down the stairs.

"I'm going out dad!" You yelled from the hallway as you slid your arms into your jacket, prepping for the cold New York air. You listened as your dads voice came from the kitchen.

"Won't you be early for school?" You weighed your options quickly. You could explain the whole school fire scare to him and hope he didn't question to thoroughly where you were going or you could just tell him it was a normal school day..you opted for the later, hoping the consequences wouldn't be too dire.

"No it'll be fine..see you later!" You called as you pulled your heavy front door open.

"Love you Y/n..remember what I said."

You paused for a second in the doorway, the wind outside swirled around you. You had to trust your instinct, your father was just being overprotective, nothing bad was going to come of a harmless friendship with Peter, you were sure.

You stepped out onto the sidewalk, slamming the door shut behind you..now to find your way to the tower without getting too lost...

\- - -

You'd made surprisingly good time and were actually early as you walked into the foyer of the tower. You considered texting Peter to tell him you were here 15 minutes ahead of schedule but your hands were frozen in your pockets from the harsh wind outside.

You walked up to the front desk, smiling as the lady behind it recognised you.

"Hi, I'm here to see Peter Parker." She nodded, waving her arm to the lift beside you.

"He's expecting you, told me to let you right up." She called the floor number out to you as you thanked her and stepped inside. Peter was expecting you...you shook your head, waving away all the silly thoughts. You were here to study, he was your friend.

You pressed the button the receptionist had instructed and after a few moments and a lot of floors up the doors opened out in front of you and you stepped into the small room. It was different from the one you and Peter had been in the day before but you were certain you'd pressed the right button. You took a few cautious steps further into the room, it was grey with glass surrounding it like all the other floors. There was a door straight ahead of you which you assumed lead to the rest of the roof..maybe that's where Peter was?

You clicked the handle of the door down and pushed it open. Inside looked like a ..gym? There were punching bags set up in the far left corner and a wresting ring, weights lined the walls too. Before you could figure out what you'd got wrong you heard a familiar voice shout out to you.

"Y/n!" You looked up as what you knew was Peters voice in, in what looked like the..Spiderman..suit came hurtling towards you. Out of instinct you lifted your hand in front of you, propelling him backwards as orange sparks of magic flew from you hands. Oh fuck. Oh your father was not gonna love this.

You blinked for a second before you noticed people rushing towards Peter. Fuck. You recognised them instantly. They stared back at you as your hand flew to you mouth. The Avengers..you had just yeeted Peter to the ground with you magic..right in front of all the Avengers. Oh your father was so not going to like this.

"Peter I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to!" You blurted, unsure of how the hell you were going to get out of this.

"Don't apologise kid..I think we just found a new Avenger." Tony spoke, grinning down at you.

A silence fell in the room as you stared in disbelief. He couldn't really mean..he couldn't make you an Avenger just like that right? You were torn from your spiraling mind as Peter spoke from where he still lay moaning on the ground.

"I mean an apology would be nice..I'm feeling a bit concussed."He grumbled, a man you recognised as Steve Rogers helping him to his feet.

"Don't be so mean to my new favourite Avenger Peter!" Tony snapped.

"Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 maybe?  
> Please leave comments and Kudos if you enjoyed! Requests always open:)  
> Thank u for reading x
> 
> Originally posted to my wattpad @Andnoodles and tumblr @ PeteyParkourrr


End file.
